


藕饼设定小车

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	藕饼设定小车

预警：孕中捆绑play

哪吒x龙娜（原型：敖丙）

从龙宫回来后，龙娜脱下有些微汗湿的银白衣衫，泡在温凉的清泉里。天气炎热，本就喜凉的他加之怀了身孕，更是受耐不住，轻轻托着腰腹把整个身子都浸入水中。

“媳妇儿我回来了！你在哪儿呢？小爷我可是特意从师父太乙真人那儿讨了好多解暑的冰镇瓜果，快来尝尝可好吃了……”

哪吒嘴里咬了半口的果子掉在地上，他看着全身赤裸的龙娜，白中透粉的肌肤上晶莹的水珠泛着光芒，喉结滚动，吞咽了几下口水。

“哪吒你，帮我看看后背上是不是有什么东西？我不方便。”龙娜微蹙眉头，修长白皙的手指轻揉着脊背。

哪吒赶忙扔下怀里的一堆，快步走过去，提起那只正在吸吮的小灵物忿忿道“你个小色胚崽子哪儿凉快滚哪儿去！爷的人也敢觊觎？！”说完便大力一甩，寻不到半个踪迹。

回过身来，就见龙娜正用一把木梳梳洗着，水蓝色的长发扑散开来漂浮在水面上，银色的龙尾在水下晃的他直心痒。

哪吒哈哈两声，蹲在池边摸摸龙娜的头顶，“对了媳妇儿，听说怀孕5个月左右就基本稳定了是吧？”

龙娜低头看着腹部，温柔的笑了笑，“嗯，小东西最近活泼的很。”

哪吒双眼一亮，俯身在龙娜耳边，“那小爷我今天就给媳妇儿玩个新鲜的！”

还未等龙娜反应过来，混天绫便快速而有力的缠绕住他的全身，细白的手腕和脚腕被向四个方向拉伸开来，使他整个人呈一个‘大’字型悬吊在半空中。

“哪吒你快放开我！”龙娜羞愤的收起龙尾，变成人形的双腿卖力踢蹬着。

“不放！”哪吒飞到龙娜身边，抬起他的下颚俊脸皱成一团，“好媳妇儿你可体谅体谅小爷吧，再不做我就要憋疯了！”

说罢便吮吻上龙娜柔软的唇瓣，撬开牙关勾缠着他的软舌啧啧的吸起来，吸完舌头又去舔弄香甜的口腔内壁。

“呜呜…”含糊不清的嗓音接连不断溢出，来不及吞咽的口水顺着龙娜的唇角留下来，直到几近缺氧才被放开，他瘫软在哪吒肩头大口大口的喘着气，一双蓝色的美眸泛着盈盈泪光，犹带着水汽的缕缕发丝贴在鬓边，敏感的两个小龙角也在羞耻的情绪下忍不住顶了出来。

哪吒抹了抹龙娜嫣红微肿的唇瓣，混天绫在他的意志引领下绕过肩部和大腿根部，把龙娜摆弄成胸膛和腹部高高耸起，修长双腿向两侧大开的姿势，裸露出来的诱人蜜穴也紧张而羞涩的开合着。

红白相称，更添靡艳，看着一贯清丽高岭的眼前人此刻门户大开任君采撷的勾人模样，哪吒再也按捺不住，急切的啃吻起漂亮的乳首，不一会儿两边的乳头就都泛着水光挺立起来，因着孕中更加敏感的身子，整个乳房都比平时又胀大了好几圈。

“啊唔…不…不要这样…”龙娜呼吸急促的摇着头软软哀求到，只感觉浑身上下着了火一般又抒发不得，难受的紧。

“媳妇儿你这奶头再过些日子是不是就有汁水喝了？”哪吒边说着荤话，边把手指探到后面的小穴，两指伸进去变着角度的扣挖挤压，看着龙娜身下那逐渐挺起来的漂亮玉茎，他唇角一扬，又变出乾坤圈缩到刚好的尺寸禁锢在龙根上。

前端的马眼可怜兮兮的往外渗着丝丝精液，龙娜双眼失神朦胧，眼角更是止不住的滑落出滚烫的泪水，“唔…啊哪吒你…你放开……”

哪吒吮着龙娜潮红脸颊上的泪水，“乖媳妇儿，咱们说好的一起射呢，你等等小爷！”

抽出裹满淫水的手指，哪吒扶起自己勃起的阴茎，对准穴口大力的插了进去。

“啊啊啊！……”许久未经情事的龙娜禁不住这猛烈的入侵，脖颈高高的向后仰起，呈现出一个优美的弧度。

“媳妇儿你吃的可真紧啊，还是下面的这张小嘴儿更实诚。”哪吒话落又大力的抽插起来，嘴上口交一般含弄舔吻着微微发着抖的龙角，他上面每吞吐一次，下面就跟着顶弄一次，这上下前后夹击的节奏，直把龙娜插的一个完整的字音也发不出，高耸的腹部跟着不断起落的身体也直发颤。

哪吒微微退出穴口，粗大的阴茎自下而上又再次狠狠的插进龙娜的身体里，雪白轻薄的肚皮都被顶的凸起来一块，他轻轻拍了拍喜上眉梢，“瞧瞧，小爷的儿子就是不一样，这才长了一半多就会和老子打招呼了。”

他把混天绫团成一团垫在龙娜的腰下，大手抚上那已经憋红的龙根，“就快了媳妇儿，来咱们一起爽！”

“唔混蛋！……你放开…我要，啊！…”

随着两声舒爽到极致的呻吟喟叹，滚烫的精液灌满了后穴，失去乾坤圈束缚的前端也喷洒出一股股白蚀。

龙娜颤抖的眼睫上挂着几个泪珠，唇瓣微张快速的呼着气，绵软的手掌打在哪吒的脸上又轻轻落下，窝在身后人的怀里疲累的闭上眼睛。

“嘿嘿嘿怎么样媳妇好玩吧。”哪吒抓住龙娜的手指舔吻了几下，抱起怀里人稳稳的降落到地面上，吻着他额头上蓝色的龙印，“以前都是你保我，今后就换我来护你了。”

龙娜唇角微扬，脑袋轻蹭了蹭哪吒宽厚的胸膛，找了个舒服的角度睡了过去。


End file.
